


almost the beginning

by thewatch



Series: A Long Way Round [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewatch/pseuds/thewatch
Summary: Paul and Hugh, about to start their shared posting on the brand new science vessel USS Voyager.Thanks of course to the lovely Discord fam!
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: A Long Way Round [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976575
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Culmets Celebration 2020





	almost the beginning

There’s a lot of work for Paul to do, getting his new lab set up and transferring his specimens and ongoing experiments there safely. Being dropped off on Deep Space Nine would normally have been a great opportunity to explore the former Cardassian station, the design and architecture very different to Starfleet standard. 

It will have to wait for now though. His new ship, soon to be “their” new ship, once Hugh arrives, is finally going to be a long term posting for them both together. It had been a year waiting for a mutual assignment to come up. Going months apart had been hard, so these final few days were now filled with excitement.

Paul had a few of Hugh’s personal belongings with him, ready for him to unpack once he was settled in to Sickbay. The USS Voyager had a short mission to complete before coming back to the station to collect the last remaining crew who would be arriving, dropped off by Hugh’s soon to be former ship the Hood. 

Everything seemed to have come together, not just the shared posting, but a Captain from a science background, who Paul is quietly hoping will actually appreciate and understand his passion for his work. 

Paul looks forward to meeting Hugh for lunch on the Station in a day or so. He’s heard the Klingon restaurant is good.

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one shots from the journey.


End file.
